


The Double Deuce

by orphan_account



Series: For The Love Of Charming [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jameson Michaels comes back to Charming after being away for ten years. She opens a bar on the outskirts of town and Clay Morrow and SAMCRO want a piece of the action but Jameson doesn't think she needs to give in to them. Another major complication is Tig Trager, Clay's righthand man. Jameson thought he'd be long gone from Charming, but finds out he's still deep in the club. She wasn't Tig's first and only love, but he was hers, although she left town with her mother when her father died. Hopefully, time has erased her from his memory. The last thing she needs is to get re-involved with the MC bad boy.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I own nothing to do with Sons Of Anarchy or its characters, only my own original story and characters.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This will be Mature in nature, possibly containing explicit language, violence, death, and sexual content.  Reader discretion is advised.





	1. Homecoming

 

Five motorcycles stop in front of a new construction site just on the outskirts of Charming. The two in the lead- one with shaggy blonde hair and the other with scars on his face- looked at each other before turning to the three men just behind them. The young blonde man spoke up, looking back at the ongoing construction.

"Anyone know when this started?"

The other man in front shook his head. "No idea, but it looks like a new bar is coming to town. And soon too."

Jax shook his head and grinned. "Yeah, but they were smart. It's right on the town line." He turned to the other men and chuckled before hitting the starter on his bike. "This should be interesting."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jameson looked around at the mess that was her living room and smiled at her best friend Wade as he walked in with another box from the moving truck. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

"How many more are there?"

He chuckled as he set the box on the floor with the others. "Just two, then we're done with the truck, and I can head to my apartment to start unpacking my own shit."

She sighed with relief as she followed him back outside to help with the carrying. As she stepped out onto her front porch, five motorcycles came roaring down the otherwise quiet street. She sucked in a breath as she recognized the emblems on the backs of the rider's leather kuttes. SAMCRO. The lead rider glanced her way and stared for a moment before motioning to the other riders to go on and making an abrupt U-turn and pulling into her driveway.

Jameson grinned as the man stopped his bike and pulled off his helmet, letting his shaggy blonde hair fall into his face. He was shaking his head and laughing as he got off the bike and strode across her lawn to where she was standing. Wade looked on as she was picked up and swung around before being pulled into a tight hug. 

"Jamie! I almost didn't recognize you! When did you come back, darlin?"

Jameson laughed as he set her back on her feet. "I just came back yesterday. I figured you'd be gone from here by now, Jax." She turned to Wade with a smile. "Wade, this is Jackson Teller. Jax, this is my best friend Wade Garrett."

The two men shook hands as Jax chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. You know nothing ever changes around here. Gemma and Clay still live down the street. The club's still going strong." He pointed at his chest and grinned. "Obviously." He shook his head again. "Everything in Charming stays the same. You should come to the club tomorrow night. See everyone. Gemma is throwing a party."

Jameson blew out a breath and shook her head. "No, that isn't a good idea. As a matter of fact, I would rather everyone not know I'm back just yet."

Jax grinned and tilted his head, considering what she'd said. "Everyone or just one person?"

Jameson gave him a weak smile. "You always could read me, Jax." She sighed. "How is he? Is he still here or did he go to another charter?"

Jax grinned. "He's still here, and he's the same as he ever was." He shrugged. "Maybe a little sadder than when you were here, but now that you're back, maybe... "

Jameson cut him off with a chuckle. "No, there's no maybe there, Jax. I'm here to live my life, club free, that's all."

Jax just looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "Alright, we'll play it your way... for now." He looked at the watch on his wrist and winced. "Listen, I gotta go or Gemma will have my ass in a sling." He winked at her as she snickered. "I'll be seeing you soon, ok?" He turned to Wade and nodded. "Wade, it's nice to meet you. Keep our girl here safe."

Jameson watched as he pulled out of her drive and headed down the street, Wade coming to stand beside her. "So I take it you two go way back."

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah, way-way back." She sighed and pointed to the truck. "Let's get this unloaded so we can take the truck back and get something to eat. I'm starved."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax walked into the house, hearing laughter coming from the dining room and smiled as he joined everyone. Chibs raised a brow and grinned as he sat down beside Opie. 

"Well, look who finally showed up. Ye took a detour, didn't ya brother?"

His mother handed him a plate as she sat down across from him. "Yeah, what took you so long?"

Jax grinned as he filled his plate from the platters on the table. "You'll never guess who I saw just now. She's moving in down the street, in the old Hatfield house." Gemma motioned for him to go on. "Jameson Michaels."

Everyone fell silent in surprise as they all stared at Jax, Gemma being the first to recover. "Holy shit! Why is she back here? Is she alone or does she have an old man? You need to call Tig and let him know."

Jax shook his head and earned himself a glare from his mother. "Jamie doesn't want him to know she's back yet, although I doubt it will take long for him to find out. She didn't say why she was back, just that she was, and there was a guy with her, but she introduced him as her best friend."

Opie snorted and shook his head. "We used to be her best friends."

Gemma looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding to herself. "Well... maybe I need to pay her a visit tomorrow, see what's what."

Jax just grinned as the other guys chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you should."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jameson sat on her front porch swing, sipping a glass of wine and trying to unwind from a day of moving, but her mind just wouldn't let her relax. It was unfortunate that she had seen Jax today, although she had certainly missed him and a part of her was glad to see him. She just knew that it would be no time at all before Tig found out she was back, especially since she was certain that Jax had already told his family that she was here.

She blew out a breath, thinking that karma was really kicking her in the ass. How was she to know that the Morrows would still be living on this street after ten years? She shook her head, thinking that Jax was right and nothing at all really changed in Charming. Maybe... maybe Tig wouldn't even care that she was back? It was entirely possible that he had moved on with his life and had a family. She grinned, picturing him with children, but then frowned as she pictured a wife to go along with those kids. She shook her head, thinking that she could hardly hold it against him if he was indeed married after all this time. She wasn't the first woman that he'd ever loved. He had an ex-wife and three grown children to show for that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, look what the cat dragged in? How are ya, sweetheart?"

Jameson sighed as she turned to face a woman that was once like a mother to her. She had to admit that Gemma Teller-Morrow was looking good for her age. She plastered on a smile and walked into the hug that Gemma was offering.

"I'm good, Gemma, how are you?"

"Oh honey, I'm the same as ever, but twice as mean. Jax told me you were back. I was going to stop by your house on my way home."

Jameson chuckled and thought to herself that next time, perhaps she should do her shopping in the next town. "Well, I guess this was more convenient." She looked in Gemma's cart and snickered at the sheer amount of food and beer stacked there. "Wow, I guess Jax wasn't kidding. You are having a party."

Gemma grinned as she lifted a brow. "Yeah, one of the boys is patching in today. You should come tonight. I'm sure you remember where the clubhouse is."

Jameson shook her head and looked apologetic. "That sounds great, but I can't. I'm busy with work and unpacking. You know how it is."

Gemma tilted her head and considered Jameson for a moment before nodding. "I understand, darlin. Maybe next time. Don't be a stranger, now."

Jameson nodded and gave a small wave goodbye as she headed toward the registers. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she had just barely slid out of that predicament. Knowing Gemma though, this wouldn't be the last she saw of the matriarch of SAMCRO.


	2. The Deuce

 

_One Month Later_

Jameson couldn't help the thrill she got as she and Wade did the last walk through at the club. Everything looked great and she was ticking things off of her list as they walked. 

"The doors for the back rooms are as we specified?"

Wade nodded as they walked by the long bar that set along one wall. "Yep. Hidden in the wall with anti-battering bars on the inside and lookout doors."

"Excellent. The emergency exits for those rooms?"

Wade grinned. "As you asked, trap doors with a flight of stairs to an underground tunnel."

Jameson chuckled, delighted that things were falling into place. The main bar would serve the general public but the back rooms would be for private parties, gambling, and three young ladies to ply their trade in secrecy. She couldn't help but laugh to herself when she thought of what her parents would think. Her mother would be horrified, but her father would probably pat her on the back. She had learned a thing or two from dear old dad the years before he died, and the most important thing she learned was: don't get caught.

"Will we be ready to open tomorrow night? The licenses have been issued?"

Wade nodded, pointing to framed paperwork on the wall behind the bar. "Yeah, they came through today, and our first shipment of liquor is due anytime now."

"Great!" She sighed, looking around once more before glancing back at Wade. "I'm going to go run a few errands then head home. Don't stay here too long. We can come in tomorrow morning and finish up anything that needs doing."

She walked out into the afternoon sunshine, grinning from ear to ear. She was thrilled with the way things were going and couldn't wait until they opened for business.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, there was a meeting going on at Teller-Morrow Auto. After discussing old business, Clay looked around the table at the other men.

"We know anything at all about that new club on the edge of town?"

Jaz shook his head. "No, other than they open tomorrow night. Unser's being really quiet about who owns it."

Clay sighed as he puffed on a cigar as Tig spoke up from beside him. "That's strange. He usually spills any news he has to us ahead of time."

Clay nodded. "Yeah, it is strange." He pointed down the table at a young man with a mohawk and tribal tattoos on his scalp. "Juice, get me whatever you can dig up on The Double Deuce and its owners. Other than that, I guess we do it the old-fashioned way."

Tig chuckled. "I can always use a drink, brother."

Everyone laughed but Clay shook his head. "Yeah, I know, but I have a run I need you, Bobby, and Half-Sack to make. Jax, Opie and Chibs can check out the new place and report back."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Jameson opened her front door to find the police chief, Wayne Unser, standing there looking nervous. As she stepped back to let him in, he did a quick scan of the street before walking in and allowing her to shut the door.

"Wayne, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

He looked at her, frowning slightly. "Yeah, I'm not thrilled to be here either, considering Clay lives right down the street, but I thought you should know that Jax Teller stopped by the office today, wanting information on the owners of The Double Deuce."

Jameson sat down on the couch and shrugged. "And? I assume you didn't tell him anything?"

Wayne shook his head as he went to look out the window. "No, but if Clay is interested it's only a matter of time before he finds out what he wants to know. Namely, who owns the club and what's running out of it."

"Nothing I do concerns Clay Morrow. I'm out of the town limits, and therefore out of his area of interest. Besides, nothing is running out of the club."

Wayne shrugged. "I'm just sayin... if you're planning on running illegal firearms or drugs through there... "

Jameson cut him off. "Seriously? No, Wayne, I'm not doing either. Shit! I have no interest in guns and you and I both know what drugs did to my mother. I'm sure as hell not interested in feeding anyone else's habit."

Wayne sighed, looking out the window again. "Then what are you doing?" He turned to look at her with a grin. "You're the daughter of SAMCRO. I know  _something_  is going on besides booze."

Jameson chuckled. "Some numbers out of the back room. Maybe some girls... "

Wayne rubbed his forehead. "Jesus, Jamie! Prostitution is almost as bad as drugs to Clay."

Jameson lit a cigarette and shrugged. "It's on a trial basis, just to see how it goes over. Besides, as I said before, it's none of Clay's business."

"We both know he's going to make it his business. You want a piece of friendly advice?" He waited for Jameson to nod before continuing. "If he offers you a partnership, you take it. You and I both know that it's never a bad thing to have the boys in your corner."

Jameson snorted. "I don't need a partnership with anyone, thanks. I'm good the way I am."

Wayne walked toward the door. "Well, just think it over. Why make things harder than they need to be?"

He opened the door to go out and almost ran into Jax. The younger man grinned and nodded to Wayne as they passed each other. "Saw the cruiser, thought something was wrong."

Jameson shook her head. "No. Wayne just stopped by to welcome me back to town."

Wayne just grinned and nodded. "Yup, that's exactly what I was doing. You two have a nice evening."

After the door closed behind the officer, Jameson looked at Jax and grinned. "Why are you really here?"

Jax grinned the crooked grin that always made Jameson laugh. "I was concerned as I said." She just continued to stare at him until he finally chuckled. "Ok, maybe I wanted to stop by and chat."

Jameson sighed as she got up to go to the kitchen. "Beer?" Jax nodded and followed her to the other room. After handing him a bottle and pouring herself a glass of wine, she leaned against the counter. "What's on your mind, Jax?"

Jax took a sip of his beer before blowing out a breath and shaking his head. "You need to tell Tig you're here."

Jameson cursed under her breath. "Look, I don't see why it should matter to him if I'm back or not."

Jax just stared at her. "Seriously? Don't you? Cause I sure as hell do. You twisted him up when you left. Now, I know that you had no choice in the matter, but still... he needs to hear it from you, not anyone else."

Jameson lit another cigarette and took a healthy swig of wine. "I hear you, Jax. It's just... I was twisted up too."

Jax nodded and threw his now empty bottle in the garbage. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her. "That's why. If you're both twisted... you tell him, or I will."


	3. Opening Night

 

Jameson pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow and let out a slow breath before turning off her car. Against her better judgment, she was following Jax's suggestion and coming to see Tig. As she stepped out of the car, she saw Gemma coming out of the office with a smirk on her face. She met her halfway to the car. 

"Well, I see that you decided to come clean with a certain someone."

Jameson shrugged, giving her a small smile. "Well, Jax is right. He should hear that I'm back from me... not that I expect it to matter to him. I honestly think your son is making a bigger deal out of it than it is."

Gemma stepped closer to Jameson, reaching out for her hand and holding it tightly. "Darlin, he loves you. He may not act like it at first, but he'll be happy that you're back."

Jameson shook her head. "Ten years is a lot of water under the bridge, Gemma. We're both totally different people now."

Before Gemma could say anything, Jameson heard her name being yelled and before she could turn to see who it was, she was being picked up and swung around. When her feet were back on the ground, she found herself staring up into the face of Opie Winston.

"Jax said you were back but damn it's good to see you!"

Opie got shoved to the side and Jameson found herself being pulled into another embrace, this time by the Scotsman, Chibs. "Aye, lass, damn good to see ye! Ye haven't changed a bit, have ya?"

Jameson held his face in both hands and kissed him before laughing as he hugged her again. "Oh my god, it's so good to see all of you." 

She looked around, seeing Jax standing behind the other two, chuckling. He seemed to know who she was looking for as he gave her a wink. "He's not here, darlin. Had a run to take care of. Should be back tomorrow though."

Jameson nodded, banking back the disappointment she felt as Opie touched her arm to get her attention. "Well, Tig isn't here, but why don't you let me take you to lunch? We can catch up."

Jameson smiled up at the gentle giant and nodded. "That sounds great, actually."

As Jameson turned to walk to her car and Opie to his bike, Jax spoke up, looking at his best friend. "Yeah, you two do that, but Ope? Remember which way the wind blows, brother."

Opie just gave Jax a look before starting his bike and pulling out, making Jameson shake her head before following him out of the lot. It seemed like everyone was acting like she and Tig were just going to pick up where they left off, and to Jameson's way of thinking, that wasn't the case at all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jameson pulled into the club later that evening, she thought back on her lunch with Opie. She was sad to hear about his wife Donna, although she hadn't known her all that well. She and Opie had just started married when Jameson left town with her mother, and Donna was never a fan of the club life, so she steered clear of most of the club.

Jameson had to admit that when she pulled onto the lot earlier, it had felt a lot like coming home. She had spent most of her early years there since her father had been a member of the MC. Her dad had gone out on a run and something had gone wrong. Her mother, already addicted to pills, went on a downward spiral that neither Jameson or the club could pull her out of. In the end, she had had no choice but to move to L.A. where her mother could get treatment and where Jameson could stay with an aunt.

Dorothy Michaels had always hated SAMCRO and everything it stood for, and never let anyone forget about it. She blamed the club for her husband's death, and while that may have ultimately been true, Jameson knew that her father would have never been able to leave what he considered his family and be a "normal" nine to fiver.

She got out of her car and walked into a beehive of activity. Wade was in the middle of the chaos as Jameson chuckled to herself. He shook his head when he spotted her coming in the door, smirking as he looked her up and down. 

"Damn, you clean up nice! We should have a grand opening more often."

Jameson chuckled and shook her head as she looked down at herself. For the evening, she had chosen a little black dress that fell just short of mid-thigh with black stilettos. Her dark brown hair was down and laying in curls halfway down her back. She looked around for Wade's husband but didn't see him anywhere. 

"Where's Larry?"

Wade grinned at her. "He's coming in a little bit. He wanted to get some more unpacking done." He looks around at the employees putting the finishing touches on the tables and at the bar. "Well, are we ready to do this?"

Jameson just nodded her head as she smiled. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the three motorcycles pulled up in front of the club and found a place to park, the place was packed and people were waiting to get in.

Jax shook his head and grinned at Chibs and Opie as they strode up to the doorman. He took one look at their kuttes and motioned for them to go on in, causing some of the people at the front of the line to groan.

"Doing a booming business, aren't they?"

Chibs nodded as Opie looked around for a free table. "Well, makes sense. There aren't a lot of bars close to town. At least, not like this."

Once they were seated and ordered their drinks, they looked around, scoping the place out. Jax could tell immediately that there was something going on in the back rooms because there was a steady stream of people coming and going from that direction. The bar itself was doing a busy trade, keeping the three bartenders busy. As their waitress came back with more drinks, Jax smiled at her.

"Hey, darlin, who owns this place?"

The waitress smiled before looking around the main room, finally pointing to a corner by the bar itself. 

"There she is. The little brunette? Ms. Michaels."

Jax cursed under his breath. "She owns this place?"

The waitress nodded and walked away to serve another table. Jax shook his head and blew out a breath before turning to his equally stunned friends. "Well, this either suddenly got really easy or really complicated."

 


	4. The Trouble With History

 

Jameson looked up from the invoices in front of her when Wade knocked on the door and opened it. He had a strange look on his face and she sighed, throwing her pen down on the desk.

"What now?"

Wade gave her a small grin and hooked a thumb in the direction of the main room. "There are some gentlemen here to see you. They say they have business to discuss."

Jameson shook her head and threw her hands up in frustration. "Well, why not? This place has been like Grand Central this morning."

Wade just chuckled as he stepped back out and motioned for whoever it was to come in. Jameson tried to cover her shock as SAMCRO walked into her office. Clay and Jax took the seats in front of the desk, while Chibs, Opie, Bobby, and Tig leaned against the wall facing Jameson. Wade came in, shutting the door before walking around to stand behind her. Jameson tried to ignore the way Tig was staring holes through her with that intense look that he had as she cleared her throat and gave Clay a small smile, hoping that she was coming off as businesslike and not a deer in headlights.

"What can I do for you gentlemen this morning?"

Clay smiled and chuckled as he nodded. "Well, let me say first that it's damn good to see you again, Jamie. Damn good. Jax told us you were back and we wanted to come by and see you... for a couple of reasons." He cleared his throat as Jameson tried not to feel intimidated by the group of bikers, but it was hard because she'd never really been in this position with any of them before. "I'd like to take care of business first if that's alright with you, Jamie."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "That's fine Clay. What's on your mind?"

He smiled at her before speaking. "Why didn't you tell us you were bringing a new business venture to Charming? We would have helped you get set up. Suppliers and such."

She grinned as she heard Wade mumbling behind her. "Well, Clay, I didn't even think about it. I mean, I had no problem at all with permits and suppliers. Besides, we aren't technically in Charming, now are we?"

Clay nodded as he rubbed his neck. "That's true, but you still had to get the permits from the city."

Jameson shook her head. "Nope, I got my permits through the county, not the city. I have no connection to Charming."

Clay nodded again, grinning. Obviously, he didn't expect too much resistance from Jameson. "I have a business proposition for you."

Jameson leaned forward, her elbows on her desk as she gave him her undivided attention. "Well, I'm all ears. Let's see if you offer matches up with the other three I've gotten this morning."

Clay gave her a look before replying. "Let's be partners. Fifty-fifty, straight down the middle."

Jameson nodded, acting as if she was thinking about his offer. "What are you bringing to the table, Clay?"

"Protection, Jamie. Besides that, I can probably get you a better deal with suppliers."

She nodded. "So, for fifty percent of my profits, you provide protection?"

Clay smiled and nodded. "That's right. Hell, we'll even let you keep all the profits from whatever you have going on in your back rooms. I just want half of the bar profits."

Before Jameson could reply to that, Tig speaks up. "What exactly  _do_  you have going on in the back rooms?"

Jameson couldn't help the small grin she directed in his direction, getting an answering smirk from tall, dark and brooding. "Honestly? We run numbers and a few girls... private parties, things like that."

Clay shook his head. "I'm glad to know it's not drugs or guns, but I'd have to insist that the prostitution cease. Can't have that in our town, Jamie. Causes too many problems."

Jameson nodded before sitting back in her chair, twirling her pen between her fingers. "Well boys, here's my dilemma. I've had three very similar offers today from groups that I'm sure you're familiar with. The Niners, The Mayans, and a gentleman named Darby?" She nodded again. "Yeah, they were interested in having half of everything too, although they want to run drugs through the club and don't have a problem with my girls. Now, here's my problem. I don't want to run drugs. I don't want to give anyone half of anything. I'm not within the town limits, so I'm not under SAMCRO jurisdiction. I simply want to run my club in peace. Now, before you get to the threat portion of this meeting, let me assure you of something." She pointed a finger at Clay, who was not looking happy at the current turn of events. "I learned a lot growing up under the wings of guys like yourselves. I know how to pay off the people that need to be paid, I know how to hire top-notch security, and I know how to watch my own back."

She heard Wade move away from the wall and stand behind her chair, putting a hand on her shoulder. She saw Tig's facial expression change from somewhat easy-going to one of controlled rage as her right-hand man spoke up for the first time.

"I think this meeting is over, gentlemen."

Clay nodded as Tig pushed himself away from the wall and came to lean over the desk looking straight at Jameson and ignoring Wade. "Let me tell you something sweetheart. If The Niners and The Mayans are interested in this place, you're going to need our help. Don't dismiss this partnership out of hand because you think your boyfriend can keep you safe. He can't, but we can."

Jameson stood up and mirrored his stance, putting their faces inches from each other. "I'll tell you what I told the others. I'll take it under advisement."

Tig growled softly under his breath, making sure that Jameson was the only one that heard him. "I'm assuming that's your sweet way of saying no." At her curt nod, he shook his head. "Please tell me that you didn't tell them no, outright."

Jameson shrugged, stepping back until she felt Wade behind her. "Not that it matters, but yes, I did. I didn't see a reason to draw it out."

Clay groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Jamie, that was the wrong move to make, darlin. Now, they're going to be planning their moves on this place and you." He shook his head and stood up. "Tell you what. I'm going to give you a couple of days to think over my offer. Believe me, if the other boys come calling, you're going to want us in your corner." He nodded to Wade and started for the door before turning around to Jameson once again, a smile now on his face. "Come to dinner tonight at the house. Spend some time with the family."

Jameson shook her head as the guys started to file out of her office, Tig still standing where he was. "I can't. I'll be here."

Clay smirked, inclining his head to her. "Surely you can take a few hours off. Let the boyfriend here run things for a little while. Tig will pick you up here when we're through working for the day. Gemma and Tara will be happy to see you."

Tig pulled himself from glaring at Wade long enough to wink at Jameson before slowly walking out behind the others. As he reached the door, he turned around to address the irritated woman. "Where something you can ride in sweetheart. I'm sure you still remember how to ride bitch."

As Tig shut the door behind himself, Jameson fell back into her chair and sighed. "I feel like I was just summoned to the principal's office."

Wade chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder. "They definitely make their presence known. If Tig is the one you were trying to avoid, I think you're going to find that impossible."

Jameson snorted as she picked up her pen. "Yeah, no shit."


	5. Dinner With The Family

 

"Jamie Michaels."

Jameson looked around as she heard her name quietly spoken over the music from the DJ and smiled as she saw a familiar face smiling back at her. She walked into his hug and laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"David! Oh my god, it's been a minute!"

David Hale laughed with her as he squeezed her a little closer. "If I'd known you were back, I'd have been around sooner. I just found out today, and that's only because I heard your name when Unser and Clay were talking."

They both heard a throat clear and looked around to see Tig standing there, a thunderous look on his face. He stepped around David and took your hand, surprisingly gentle with you as he never took his eyes off of the other man.

"Jamie, let's go. We'll be late and you remember how Gemma gets if you're late."

Before she could step away from David, he tightened his grip on her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'd hate for you to get entangled with the club again, Jamie. You know it's a dead end, right?" He raised his voice so that Tig could hear him as well, smirking at the taller man. "Dinner one night, Jamie. We need to catch up."

Jameson barely had time to nod before Tig was tugging on her hand and pulling her through the crowd to the entrance. Once outside, he strode to his bike parked beside her car and after rifling through his saddlebag, handed her a helmet. As he helped her adjust the chin strap, he looked at her intently. "What did he say to you back there?" When Jameson just shrugged, he scoffed and shook his head. "Let me take a wild guess. He's warning you away from us. Deputy Chief Hale has a serious boner for the club. I'd take anything he says to you with a grain of salt, babe."

Jameson rolled her eyes at him, making him take a step forward to where their chests were almost touching. "Tig, I know as well as you do that the club is far from innocent."

Tig nodded slowly, smirking at her as he ran a finger down her cheek. "Oh, I know that doll, but baby, you aren't innocent either. How do you think old David would like it if he found out what you're doing in the back room here?" He winked at her as he stepped back a little, putting on his own helmet. "Face it, Jamie. You're just as guilty as we are."

Without another word, Tig climbed onto the bike and waited for Jameson to do the same. She wrapped her arms around his waist without being reminded, letting her hands rest on the taut muscles of his stomach. As he eased them into traffic, Jameson let her head rest against his back and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of the motorcycle vibrating beneath them as it ate up the road ahead. If she let herself, she'd think that they had gone back in time and were together again, just her and Tig and the highway.

She thought back to what he had said about David and knew that he was right. In the other man's eyes, she'd be as guilty as the club was, no question. It was a good thing that she wasn't interested in a relationship with the deputy chief because that would just be ludicrous with the way things were right now. 

They pulled up to Clay and Gemma's and Jameson climbed off the bike, reluctantly relinquishing her grip on Tig's waist as she took off the helmet and set it on the bitch seat. She started to walk toward the sidewalk but Tig grabbed her hand to stop her. 

"After work tonight... can we talk? I think we need to."

Jameson nodded, biting her lip and wondering what he wanted to talk about. She had a sinking feeling that Tig was going to inform her that he had an old lady or a wife hidden away that nobody knew about. She mentally shook herself, reminding herself that she didn't care about any of that. She wasn't here to re-ignite old flames, she was here to build a life for herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through dinner, Tig sat quietly beside Jamie and let her catch up with everyone else. Gemma kept shooting him concerned looks, but he would just smile at her and look back at Jamie. It was amazing how she just fit right back in as if a missing piece of the puzzle had been found and put back in place. He was watching her so closely that he missed half of the conversation that she was having with Opie until he heard something about lunch. He saw Jamie's face light up at Opie's mention of the meal they had shared the afternoon before.

"I didn't realize that I missed the diner until I was back there."

Opie laughed and nodded. "Apparently you did, and you still have the same appetite you always had." He looked at Tig and gave a half smile. "She had her usual... "

Tig cut him off. "Cheeseburger, fries, chili and a chocolate milkshake." 

He didn't see the look of surprise Jamie gave him or the smirks on the faces of everyone else as he stared Opie down in a silent battle of wills. Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence, Clay cleared his throat and looked at Jamie.

"So have you thought about my offer?"

Before she could reply, Gemma slapped her hand on the table and gave Clay a dirty look. "No club business at the dinner table, Clay!" She looked down the table and smiled at Jamie as Tig let his arm rest on the back of the younger woman's chair. "Once everything settles down at the club, you, me, and Tara need to have a girl's day."

Tara looked up from feeding Jax's son Abel and nodded. "Oh yeah, that sounds like fun!"

Tig looked at Jamie and watched as her eyes lit up at the thought of time out with the other women. "Yes, that does sound amazing. I'll let you know when I'm free." 

He saw her glance at her watch and grimace before looking at him. He nodded and gave her a wink before standing up from the table. "I need to get Jamie back to the bar."

Jamie stood and went around, giving hugs to everyone, even Clay, before wishing everyone a good night. Taking her hand, Tig led her out to his bike and soon they were on their way back to the club. He loved the feel of her arms wrapped around him and her weight against his back, just like the old days. Tig remembered that they used to ride for hours, going nowhere in particular, just drifting along and enjoying each other's company. He tried to remember how many other women had been in her position in the last ten years and finally came up with a number that he could count on one hand.

Tig parked his bike back again beside her car and waited for her to get off before handing him the helmet. She paused beside him before placing her hand on his cheek and rubbing for a moment. It took everything he had not to lean into her touch like an animal wanting attention. He told her he would meet her at her house after work and pulled out of the parking lot after watching her walk into the club.

After tonight, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Jamie back as his. If he had to walk over Hale and her buddy Wade to get her, he would.


	6. The Past Repeats... Sometimes

 

Against Jameson's wishes, David insisted on following her home to make sure she got there safe after closing. He'd still been there when she got back from dinner and stuck around the rest of the night. She shook her head, resigned to the fact that David and Tig were going to have it out right in her driveway as she pulled in and parked next to Tig's bike. 

She saw Tig stand up from the porch swing and start down the steps as David parked on the street and got out. As she had predicted, they met in the middle of the driveway, one on either side of her. David made the first verbal jab as Tig wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Man, you just can't stay away from her, can you?"

Tig grinned as he pulled Jameson closer. "Me? I wasn't the one that followed her home, dude. I was invited. How about you?"

David shook his head. "You weren't good for Jamie ten years ago, and you aren't good for her now."

Jameson decided to try to put a halt to anything further by throwing up her hands between the two men. "Look, guys, it's 3 a.m. and I'm tired, ok? Can we not do this?"

David had the decency to look sorry but no such luck with Tig. He smirked as he took her face in his big hands and leaned in. "You're right baby. You've had a long day. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Before Jameson could reply, he claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left little to the imagination. She vaguely heard David curse then his car door slam as Tig deepened the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers for dominance that she instinctively handed over to him. After a minute or two, he lifted his head and she found herself staring up at him, her hands clutching the front of his kutte like a lifeline. After a few seconds, she stepped back and found her capacity for speech again.

"What the hell was that?"

Tig grinned as he stepped around her to his bike. "That was showing Hale who the big dog is in the yard."

"Well, I don't think it was necessary."

Tig shrugged as he picked up his helmet and swung his leg over the motorcycle. "Of course it was fucking necessary." He pointed toward the street where David's car had been parked minutes ago. "He's sniffing around you for one of two reasons. Either he's really interested in you, or he's using you to get to me. Either way, that kiss showed him that his shit won't work." He started the bike and let it idle. "I'm betting it's the second."

Jameson just stared at him as her anger started to swim toward the surface. "Seriously? What, am I that unappealing that that's the only option? That he's using me? Or how about this? What if you're using me to get to him?"

Tig cursed as he shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Jamie! Of course, I'm not using you!"

Jameson shook her head as she turned to go into the house. "Well, now that you've marked your territory, you can leave."

She didn't wait around a second longer, striding up the sidewalk and unlocking her door before slamming it shut behind her. It was a few minutes before she finally heard Tig leave and head down the street.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig strode into the clubhouse, intent on reaching the bar and the whiskey as Chibs watched him from a barstool. Opie elbowed Chibs and snickered.

"That's not a happy face. Did your lady love not put out or something?"

"Shut the fuck up, Ope. I mean, shouldn't you be cozied up somewhere with my kid?" The two men wait patiently while he quickly downed two shots before he leaned on the bar and looked at both of them. "I fucked up."

Chibs raised a brow. "Why, what happened?"

Tig relayed the events from the evening as both men just stared at him in shock. Bobby walked up as he was finishing the story.

"Jesus, Tig. You'll be lucky if Jamie even talks to you after that little stunt."

Tig nodded his head sadly. "I know. Fuck! I was just trying to show her that she belonged to me, ya know? If it showed Hale as well, then so much the better, but man, it backfired on me."

Bobby snorted as the other two men just looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, no shit, brother. You better figure out how to make it right with her. I'd hate for Hale to slide right into the opening you just made."

Tig nodded before letting his head fall to the bar with a thud.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jameson opened her front door to find Gemma with a smirk on her face and holding a white bakery bag. She shook the bag as she walked by Jameson on her way to the kitchen.

"I have donuts if you have coffee. I thought we could have a chat."

Jameson rolled her eyes as she followed the older woman into the kitchen, reaching up into the cabinet for another coffee mug. Once they were both seated with their breakfast, Jameson eyed Gemma suspiciously. 

"Ok, why are you really here?"

Gemma smirked. "Wow, that's not very trusting, is it?" Jameson just continued to stare at her straight-faced, making Gemma sigh. "So, I might have heard what happened last night."

Jameson shook her head. "Wow, news really does travel fast around here. What version did you hear?"

Gemma chuckled and shook her head. "The truth, darlin. One thing Tig doesn't do is lie. He may do everything else listed in the sinner's handbook, and he may stretch the truth a little if he needs to, but he does not lie. He said he fucked up and proceeded to tell me how, then wanted to know how to fix it."

Jameson shook her head. "Well, maybe he shouldn't have used me to piss off David. That would have been a good start."

Gemma tilted her head to look at the younger woman. "Baby, that was just a good old-fashioned pissing match, and Tig won. He was just staking his claim on you, no matter what stupidity came out of his mouth afterward. Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Jameson just stared at her. "You're kidding, right? Of course, I enjoyed it! Have you ever been kissed by a man that really knows how to do it?" Jameson grinned, taking a sip of her coffee as Gemma nodded, snickering. "Tig knows how to do it."


	7. Apologies, Threats, And Intimidation

 

Jameson opened her door after the insistent knocking started to find Tig standing in front of her. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?"

Tig looked at her with the most soulful expression she had ever seen. "Can I come in?"

Jameson was torn between letting him in and slamming the door in his face. Finally, she sighed. "I really should be getting to the club."

"Come on, babe. Five minutes, Jamie. That's all."

Jameson reluctantly stepped back to allow him to enter, pointing a finger at him as he passed her. "Fine, but no touching. At all. You stay on this side of the room and I'll go over there."

Tig gave her a look but said nothing as she walked over and sat down on the couch. "Do I really have to stay over here?"

Jameson nodded, pulling her feet up under herself. "Yes, yes you do."

Tig rolled his eyes but leaned against the wall by the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ok, fine." He sighed and reached up to run a hand through his hair. "So, I owe you an apology." Jameson just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed louder before nodding to himself. "Ok, so you have to know that I didn't mean to say that you weren't good enough for Hale, right? I'm sorry if that's what it sounded like. I was just... "

Jameson quirked a brow as he stared down at his boots. "Angry?"

Tig shook his head before looking at her with a small smirk. "Nah, I wasn't mad... well, maybe a little. Mostly I was jealous. I don't want him anywhere near you, Jamie."

Jameson shook her head, grinning a little before turning serious again. "Alex... why on earth would you be jealous of David? He isn't... he's not the... " She cleared her throat as his smirk got bigger. She wasn't sure, but she thought it might be because she had used his real name, something she only ever did when they were alone. "You don't have any reason to be jealous of David."

Tig just nodded and stared down at the toes of his boots for a moment before smirking and looking back at her. "You still have it?"

Jameson blinked at the sudden change of subject, staring anywhere but at him as she swallowed hard. She could pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about, but they would both know she was lying. She shrugged and finally looked at him to see that Tig was still smirking as if he already knew the answer to the question. What he didn't know was that not only did she still have his crow, she had a newer tattoo that he had never seen.

"What? No, of course not. Why would I?" Tig shrugged nonchalantly before taking a step in her direction. Jameson narrowed her eyes distrustfully. "What are you doing?"

"I just thought I would see for myself. It's not that I don't believe you, sweetheart, but... " 

Before Jameson really knew what was happening, he strode across the room and grabbed her ankles, pulling her flat on her back on the couch. He levered himself down and laid on top of her, easily holding both of her hands in one of his big ones and trapping them against the arm of the couch. Jameson shook her head, not in denial of him, but in denial of what he was making her feel and remember. As Tig slowly unbuttoned her shirt, Jameson cleared her throat, trying to make herself talk. 

"Tig! Ok, I admit it! I still have it."

He lifted his eyes to hers and the fire in them made her head swim. "Thank you for being honest, Jamie, but now... well, I just have to see for myself."

She groaned and closed her eyes as he suddenly pulled on the front of her shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction. She cracked one eye open to see Tig staring down at her torso as if he was in a trance. She shuddered lightly as he first traced the outline of the crow on her stomach below her right breast, then watched as his fingers moved up to trace the letters of his name above her left breast. He let out a breath and finally made eye contact, shaking his head in wonder.

"When?"

Jameson swallowed hard, knowing exactly what he wanted to know. "Two days after mom and I left. I just... I didn't want to forget you."

She swore she saw tears in his eyes before he let her hands go and reached up to unbutton the black shirt he was wearing. She stared in shock as she saw her name in the exact same place on Tig's chest. She reached out to trace the lettering as he did hers.

"I got this the same day... for the same reason."

Jameson just stared up at him for a moment before reaching out and grasping his kutte in both hands. Her lips met his as he fell on top of her, both moaning and fighting for dominance. Their legs tangle together as they pulled each other impossibly close, Tig almost pulling Jameson off the couch in his need to have her closer.

Just as Jameson was reaching for the button on Tig's jeans, they both heard a loud knocking on her front door. With a muttered oath, Tig dragged himself to his feet and held a hand out to help her up. He chuckled as he looked down at the ruined shirt that Jameson was wearing.

"Go change your shirt and I'll see who it is."

Tig walked over and cursed under his breath when he opened the door to see Wade standing there, a scowl on his face. He pushed past Tig and started pacing the living room.

"What do you want?"

Wade cut Tig a look. "Jameson. I need to talk to her. Now."

Before Tig could say anything back to the pissed off man in front of him, Jameson came down the hallway, pulling a t-shirt over her head. She looked surprised to see Wade in her living room.

"What's up? I was just getting ready to head in."

Wade shook his head. "We have trouble." He pointed at Tig, who looked confused. "And I think his friends are the cause of it."


	8. Turning A Profit

 

Tig looked at the other man and shook his head. "I don't know what this is about, but my brothers and I have nothing to do with it."

Wade just gave a chuckle. "Really? You weren't supposed to keep Jameson busy?" He shook his head and turned to Jameson. "Can you get rid of him? We need to talk."

Jameson laid a hand on Tig's chest as he got that crazy grin on his face and took a step in Wade's direction. "Look, I don't know what's going on yet, but I think you need to just leave. I'll see you later, ok?"

Tig nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off Wade until Jameson grabbed his chin and made him look down at her. "Yeah, babe, that's fine. I'll see you later."

He gave her a kiss before striding out the door. Moments later, Jameson and Wade heard his motorcycle start up and soon it was quiet again as he headed down the road. Jameson looked at Wade with her arms crossed over her chest. "Ok, what the hell is going on?"

Wade blew out a breath and ran a hand through his long graying hair. "Our alcohol shipment was hijacked and two of the girls got beat up."

Jameson stared at him in shock before erupting. "What the actual fuck?! What do you mean the shipment was hijacked? What happened to the girls?"

Wade sighed as he plopped down on the couch. "Our shipment was taken from the truck. Just ours. The driver said they asked for our order details specifically and that's all they took off the truck. Krystal and Darlene were attacked in the parking lot when they showed up for work. They're not hurt badly but they're scared. They're at the hospital getting checked out." He shook his head. "We needed that shipment, Jameson. We're almost dry."

Jameson shook her head. "I'm not worried about alcohol in the short term. I have that handled. My problem is that we need to figure out what the fuck is going on so we can deal with it."

Wade shook his head again. "Well, you know what I think happened."

Jameson looked at him and sighed. "I really don't want to think it was Clay. It could have been the Niners or the Mayans as well. We just don't know." She grabbed her handbag from the table by the door and waited for him to join her by the door as she searched her bag for something. Finally, she pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it and handed it to him. "You take George and Paulie with you and go grab what you need for tonight from this storage unit. I'm going to go check on the girls." She stopped right before stepping out onto the porch. "Do you have a gun?"

Wade thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, at the apartment."

Jameson nodded before opening the coat closet and taking a box down. She pulled out a Glock 19 from the box and a couple of extra magazines. She stuffed them in her bag as Wade looked surprised. She gave him a small grin. "I didn't grow up around the men I did without learning something. Look, stay armed at all times. Don't let your guard down for a second until we know what we're dealing with. I'll check in with you in a little while."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jameson blew out a frustrated breath as she drove toward the hospital. Luckily, her suspicious nature had ensured that she had several storage units in the surrounding counties full of alcohol, but they wouldn't last forever. She needed to get her shipments and find a way to keep her employees safe. 

She was in a very bad mood as she strode into emergency in search of her girls. She spotted David before he saw her, making her groan quietly. She really didn't have time for his questions today. She plastered a polite look on her face as he turned to her after talking to a nurse. 

"Jamie, we need to talk. About Krystal and Darlene... "

Her look quickly morphed from polite to concerned as she touched his arm. "Are they hurt badly?"

David shook his head as he squeezed her hand. "No, nothing like that. I don't know if you're aware of this, but... they're prostitutes Jamie."

Jameson tried not to laugh at the earnestly concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I know David." She sighed and tried to get a hold of the conversation. "Look, I'm sure you heard what happened to my shipment. I need to know if you think that plus the girls being attacked is connected."

He crossed his arms and looked down at his shoes for a moment before nodding his head. "Well, I would say that they are, in fact, connected."

Jameson nodded. "That's what I think as well. Wade thinks it's Clay, but... "

David shook his head. "No. As much as I would like to tell you that I think it was him, I really don't think it was. I think it's more probable that it's the Mayans trying to kick up trouble."

Jameson nodded, but couldn't get the thought out of her head that it was awfully convenient that at the same time she was busy with Tig, the girls were attacked and the truck was being hijacked. Almost too much of a coincidence. "Well, I need to figure it out, because I can't run a bar without alcohol."

David shook his head in frustration, pulling her into an empty room. "Look, let us do our jobs. We'll figure out what's going on, just give us some time. I really don't want you poking around with this."

Jameson grinned at him before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "That's sweet, David, but it's not your jurisdiction remember? Don't worry, I'll be fine, but I'm going to find my booze."

She left him in the hospital room alone as she marched back out the double doors and headed for her car. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she thought about what her first stop should be. She shook her head and turned toward Teller Morrow. Whether she really believed it was them or not, she'd start with Clay and the Sons.

 


	9. Better The Devil You Know

 

Jameson pulled into Teller Morrow and spied a group of guys by the picnic tables, easily spotting Tig, Chibs, Happy and Jax just goofing off and playing around in general. She sat for a moment, watching and trying to reconcile this group of men, basically brothers, playing around with the badass bikers that she knew them to be. She reached over to her bag and pulled out the Glock, tucking it into the waistband of her jeans. Better safe than sorry was her motto at the moment. Jameson blew out a breath before shutting off her car and stepping out into the midday heat, knowing that no matter how she broached this, it wasn't going to be pretty. Her best case scenario was going to be getting Clay alone without any of the others.

Tig was the first one to spot her, jogging over to meet up with her halfway across the parking lot. "Hey, sweetheart. Everything ok? You and Wade were a little tense this morning."

Jameson shook her head as she looked around for Clay. "No, everything is far from ok. Have you seen Clay? I need to speak to him."

Tig nodded, frowning a little as she shrugged off the arm he tried to put around her shoulders. She felt a little bad about doing so but figured she was better off with distance between them at this point. "Yeah, he's in the clubhouse. I'll take you to him."

Jameson just shrugged him off again when he attempted to hold her hand. By now, the other men were watching with varying degrees of curiosity. "I'll find him. I need to speak to him alone."

She left Tig muttering to himself and ignored the other men as she made her way into the clubhouse. She had to let her eyes adjust for a moment to the dimly lit interior before seeing Clay sitting at the bar, talking to Half-Sack. She strode over to him, watching as he turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Jamie. To what do I owe this visit?"

Jameson tried to ignore the friendly smile on his face, instead reminding herself of just what kind of man she was dealing with. She liked Clay, she really did and had never had a reason to go against him, but this was her livelihood she was worried about. She'd have to put aside her feelings to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? Alone?"

She watched as Clay looked at her hard for a moment, perhaps trying to piece together why she was there, and that gave her a little hope that he had nothing to do with what had happened that morning, but then again, she also knew that he was a pro at keeping his thoughts to himself.

Clay nodded, motioning toward a room in the corner of the clubhouse. "Sure, we'll take this to church."

Jameson nodded and smiled a little at the term. "Church" was the meeting room where the boys made all of their important decisions. As she followed behind him, she could remember plenty of times that she had waited for her dad to be done doing business in the corner room so they could go get ice cream, then later waiting on Tig.

As he closed the door behind her, he scratched his head and looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want the guys back here?"

Jameson shook her head as she leaned a hip against the huge conference table and Clay took a seat. "No, I want this to stay with us for now. I mean, I'm not stupid. I know the minute I leave, you'll bring everyone else up to speed, but right now, I just want to talk to you."

Clay nodded. "What's going on?"

Jameson took a deep breath before beginning. "This morning, while first Gemma then Tig were keeping me busy, my alcohol shipment was hijacked and two of my working girls were attacked. I'm asking you straight, Clay. Were you behind this?"

Clay stared at her in shock for a couple of minutes before shaking his head and pounding a fist on the table. "No! First off, I'm offended that you think I would do something like this, and second, you should know that SAMCRO never goes after women or children."

Jameson sighed, shaking her head. "I know that you never used to, but a lot can change in ten years, Clay. It just seems like a huge coincidence. First, you come in asking for half of everything I have, then suddenly it's old home week and I'm being welcomed back to your table. Now, my business is being fucked with... the same business you have an interest in. Can you see why I might be a little fucking suspicious?"

Clay looked down at the table for a moment before looking back at her. "Is this why you're carrying? Are you in danger, Jamie?"

Jameson shrugged. "I honestly don't know. If it isn't you behind the problems, then yeah, I probably am in danger."

Clay nodded. "Well, I can tell you without hesitation that it wasn't us." Clay shook his head. "Look, we welcomed you back because to us, you're family. You were good with us when you left, and you're Tig's old lady. You've always been like a daughter to me, so it hurts me a little to think that you would think we were capable of hurting you." He stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of her. "Let me talk to the boys, have church. I'm willing to go down on my offer because you're going to need our protection, whether you take us on as a partner or not."

Jameson shook her head as she hopped off the table and walked around Clay to the door. Opening it, she turned to him. "I don't need protection. I can protect myself just fine."

She walked out and back through the clubhouse, Clay right behind her. She saw a bunch of curious faces looking at the two of them but ignored them as Clay asked her another question. 

"What's your next move, Jamie?"

She turned to him, smirking. She knew her answer wasn't going to be taken well. "I'm going to Oakland. See if I can't find Alvarez and ask him some questions."


	10. Deuces Wild

 

Before she could make it to the door, she felt arms wrap around her from behind and her feet lift off the ground as Clay and the other men yell at her. She knew exactly who had her as she heard Tig's low growl in her ear.

"You aren't going anywhere, sweetheart."

Tig turned around and walked back to the bar, his arm still wrapped around Jameson's waist as Clay shakes a finger at her. "You'll stay here and let us handle this. The last damn thing we need is you ending up dead because your attitude outweighed your common sense."

She slapped at Tig's arm, glaring at Clay. "Will you put me down? Good lord! I can fight my own battles!"

While she was talking, Tig did indeed take his arm from around her waist, only to snatch the gun from her waistband and hand it to Jax. He then grabbed a hold of her hair, wrapping it around his hand and making it impossible for her to move from his side. Clay took the opportunity to crouch down in front of her so that they were face to face. 

"No, you won't. Now, I'll tell ya how this is gonna work. Jax, Tig, and I are gonna go check this shit out. Juice is gonna get online and do his thing, while Bobby goes to the club and watches out there. You, Jamie, are going to stay here with Chibs under lock and key until we get this figured out. Do you understand me?" When she reluctantly nodded, Clay grinned and kissed her on the cheek before standing straight to turn to Chibs. "Happy and Opie will keep watch outside. Keep her occupied." He turned to stride out the door, shouting behind him as he went. "Lock this place down!"

Tig turned Jameson loose only to swing her around to face him. He stared down at her for a moment, nostrils flaring, and Jameson took the opportunity to appreciate just how hot he looked when he was angry. He pointed one long finger in her face as he stooped down to her height.

"When I get back, we're going to have a conversation about what an old lady is  _supposed_  to do when she's in trouble."

He turned to follow Clay out the door and Jameson yelled after him, stamping her foot. "I'm not your old... "

She found her words cut off by a hand over her mouth and heard a soft Scottish accent in her ear. "Don't finish that lass. Don't say something you'll regret just because you've got your back up." He turned her and gave Jameson a gentle push in the direction of the bar as he spoke to the prospect behind it. "Sack, fix the lady a drink, will ya?" He sighed as he sat down beside her at the bar, sipping his own drink. "You are, ya know."

Jameson downed her shot then motioned to Half-Sack for another. "I'm what?"

Chibs grinned when she turned to look at him. "Tig's old lady. Have been since before ya left." His grin got bigger as he winked at her. "Ya know, there was a time when I was going to go after ya meself, but then I thought about it, and I decided I wanted to live a wee bit longer."

Jameson snickered as she laid her head on Chibs' shoulder. "I don't know. Do you think he still feels the same way about me?"

Chibs snorted. "There's not a doubt in my mind, and if there's one in yers, you're daft, darlin."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Jax, Clay, and Tig came walking in the door of the clubhouse looking the worse for wear as Bobby followed behind. Jameson muttered a curse as she took in the blood down the front of Tig's shirt and the cut above his eye. She started toward him but Clay caught her arm to stop her. 

"He'll be fine for right now. We need to have church before you play doctor."

Jameson rolled her eyes as Tig snickered before dropping a quick kiss on her lips and winking at her. As all of the boys disappeared behind the doors of the meeting room, Gemma came walking in with Tara. Jameson pointed a finger at the closed doors.

"Either of you know what's going on?"

Gemma nodded as she and Tara joined Jameson on the couch. "Yep. Clay, Tig, and Jax found out that it was the Mayans messing with your business. Everything was cool until Alvarez gave Tig a message for you. That's why they're having church."

Jameson couldn't help but wonder what the message was but it turned out she didn't have long to wait. About five minutes later, the door opened and Opie stuck his head out, nodding at her. "Jamie, Clay wants you."

Jameson walked into the meeting room to find all of the guys sitting around the table staring at her. Clay spoke up as she leaned against the wall just inside the door after Opie closed it.

"Jamie, we found out tonight that it was the Mayans coming after your business. he threatened to take you out if you didn't take him up on his offer. Now, because none of us like it when our women or our families are threatened, we've decided to drop our offer of fifty-fifty and let you keep all the profits. We'll protect you anyway. You have our promise that nothing will happen to you, darlin, and we'll try hard to protect the people that work for you too." Jameson nodded, giving Clay a small smile which he returned before pointing to Tig. "Now, take your old man in the back and clean his ass up. I'm tired of looking at him."

The other guys just chuckled as Jameson held out a hand to Tig and waited for him to take it before pulling him from the room and through the bar area. She didn't stop until she found her way to Tig's room, shutting the door behind them as Tig sat down on the side of the bed with a sigh. Jameson went into the bathroom and found the first aid kit and ran a towel under the water before coming back out to stand in front of Tig.

Jameson sighed as she placed a finger under Tig's chin and pulled his face up so that she could see the damage. She cringed a little as she gently dabbed at the cut above his eye.

"Is this because of me?"

Tig shrugged as he put both hands on her hips to pull her closer between his legs. "Maybe. If it makes you feel any better, the other guy looks worse."

 


	11. We Don't Serve Asshats

 

Wade stuck his head in Jameson's open office door and gave her a strange look, which made her grin at him. "Problem?"

Wade sighed before finally shaking his head. "I don't suppose there's a problem, but there is a guy out here to see you and he's really sketchy. The kind of sketchy where I think you should call Tig or one of the other guys before you talk to him."

Jameson sighed and sat back in her chair. "I appreciate the fact that the Sons want to be used as protection for the club, but I can't really run a business if I'm constantly calling them then waiting for one or more of them to show up. Did the guy give a name?"

Wade nodded. "Ernest Darby. Ring any bells?"

Jameson sighed. Ringing bells were timid. That name rang tornado sirens. "Ok, show him in, then give us some privacy." She was fully capable of hearing what the man wanted by herself, although she already had a pretty good idea. "Send in some coffee too, please."

As Wade nodded and disappeared back out the door, Jameson put aside the expense report she had been looking at and took a few calming breaths. She remembered Darby from when she had lived here before but was honestly shocked that he was still around. She would have sworn that the Sons would have run him off by now, but apparently not. She knew that Tig would be pissed when he found out about the impromptu meeting, but she really couldn't do anything about that right now. 

She stood up and pasted a fake smile on her face as her appointment came strutting into her office, followed closely by Wade with a tray holding two coffee mugs, a carafe, cream, and sugar. She waited until Wade had sat the tray down and shut the door on his way out before sticking out a hand in greeting. 

"Mr. Darby, what can I do for you today?"

Jameson felt her skin crawl when he gave her a flirty smile and squeezed her hand for a moment or two longer than necessary. "Ms. Michaels, I was hoping that we could help each other out with this idea that I have."

Jameson just nodded as she poured them each a cup of coffee before motioning for him to help himself to the cream and sugar. "Mr. Darby, I'm not sure what we could help each other with. We aren't exactly in the same business if I remember right."

She watched as Darby shrugged before sitting back in the chair opposite her desk. "Oh, I don't know. We both provide a service to the local citizens, don't we? Why couldn't we combine our efforts?"

Jameson grinned as she stirred her coffee. "Mr. Darby, I... "

Darby held up a hand to stop her. "Ernest, please."

Jameson inclined her head. "Ernest, I know that if you know who I am, then you know who I am affiliated with, and under no circumstances are they going to want drugs in Charming."

Darby just grinned. "They don't have to know everything, now do they?"

Jameson snorted in amusement. "So lie to my old man and his club about our "friendship"? I think not."

"It wouldn't really be lying. I mean, this club isn't even in Charming. That was a smart move on your part, by the way."

Jameson grinned. "Thank you, but it's close enough to Charming that I could stand in the parking lot and spit on the town line, so I will say again, no thank you."

Darby stood up and leaned over the desk a little, a glint in his eye and a grin on his face. "Just give it some thought, sweetheart. You may come to see that it could be profitable for both of us, and like I said. Nobody needs to know."

It seemed like the door had just shut behind Darby when it slammed open again, admitting one pissed looking Tig Trager. Jameson sighed and put her paperwork to the side again, realizing that she probably wasn't going to get anything done today.

"Hello, dear."

Jameson watched with some amusement as one of Tig's eyebrows shot up at her greeting. "Why was Darby here?"

Jameson shrugged as Tig slowly walked around her desk into her personal space. "I'm sure I don't know. Perhaps he was thirsty. We do sell alcohol, you know."

Tig shook his head as he suddenly pulled her out of her chair and sat where she had just been before pulling her down onto his lap. "See, that's strange. You don't know, but I saw him coming from this very office and he passed me with a smug look on his face. When I asked him what he was doing here, he said that you and he had a meeting." He brought one big hand up and stroked her cheek with his index finger as he gave her that smile that usually had two results. It either made her extremely horny or extremely nervous. Right now, it was doing both. "Why were you in a meeting with Ernest Fucking Darby?"

Jameson sighed and shook her head. "I was just trying to keep him alive a little longer by not telling you."

Tig's smile gets bigger as he pulls Jameson closer. "Baby, don't worry about his health, worry about your own. Now, why were you meeting with him?"

Jameson sighed. "He wants to run drugs through the Deuce." Tig opened his mouth, but Jameson placed a hand over it quickly. "I already told him no, babe. I'm not stupid, and I'm certainly not tired of living."

Tig chuckled. "Look at you, acting like an old lady." He leaned in for a kiss before continuing. "Now, what are you gonna do when he comes back, because babe, he's gonna come back."

Jameson ran a hand through his black curls before grinning at him. "If he comes back, I will call you immediately and wait for the inevitable beat down."

Tig steals another kiss before pulling Jameson into a tight hug. "That's my girl."


End file.
